Just a Dream
by AriandEzra
Summary: "I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back. Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming. Come wake me up." Lucian. Read and Review!


**This one shot is extremely over due and I had promised it to my friend who is OBSESSED with this song. It's called "Come Wake Me Up" by Rascal Flatts. If you listen to it and read the lyrics, it's very Lucian. I have something else in the works that has to do with this song. Get excited!**

**So…yeah. This is totally fictional. I'm writing it for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. If you don't like Lucian or don't approve, don't read. Please read and review!**

* * *

_Scotch; scotch was the healer for all things horrible. The amber liquid burned, but the after effect was soothing, giving the drink the illusion of smooth sailing. Ian used the liquor as a repellent against the plaguing thoughts of Lucy from his mind. But tonight, they seemed to be stuck there; inerasable. _

_He missed her. Ian missed the tinkling laugh that often emerged from between her lips. He missed the raven locks she used to have. He missed the illuminated smile she gave him that warmed Ian right from the tip of his head down to the tip of his toes. Most of all, he missed the way she felt in his arms. _

_Ian was tired of fighting and conspiring against his mind. Despite the fact the alcohol wasn't pushing away every thought of the girl, his entire body was worn down from the chemical effects. _

_It was beginning again; the agonizing memories of their brief time together. The relationship had gone by fleetingly until Ian himself had said something stupid and it crumbled to bits. In those two short months, life had been good. Ian had Lucy and that had been all that mattered._

_Trips to New York, diners, and stay at home dates spanned over the course of that short time. A mere sixty days. And somehow, it felt so much smaller than that. The memories began to sink into Ian's veins, almost like heroin being injected._

**_What a terrible, but accurate metaphor_**_, he thought. Lucy was his own brand of heroin. _

_Pain felt fresh, spattered against Ian's soul. He lay on his couch, facing the ceiling. Tears formed and pierced his blue eyes. They burned against his skin as they fell down his cheeks. It felt like streaks of fire streaming down his face. There wasn't anything Ian could do about it though; it felt like he was sitting in his own personal hell. The imaginary flames were growing close and real. _

_A whimper escaped his lips as he covered his face with a pillow, hoping that would stamp out the tears. Unfortunately, it only made the fabric sopping wet. Ian could taste the salty tears as the pain grew more and more unbearable. It was crippling. _

_In his head, there was an instant replay of their last moments together. Ian unknowingly had made a snide remark about the way Lucy behaved with her friends and it spiraled out of control from there. The hurt on Lucy's face haunted him; after working so hard to have her, Ian botched it all up._

_Her parting words to him before walking out of the very apartment Ian was in at the moment sounded over and over in his head. Blindly, he grabbed the clicker and turned on his television, but even the buzzing of a reality TV show couldn't make it stop. _

_The fire had now spread to his heart, suffocating it. There wasn't a way for Ian to get over it; when you were that in love with someone, moving on wasn't easy. The pain was crushing him now, Ian cringing on the sofa, praying this was all a dream; praying that any second now, Lucy would walk through that apartment door like she had for two months with a smile on her face. _

_By now, she could have moved on. Ian bet that at that exact moment, Lucy was sleeping peacefully in bed with Jack curled at her feet or beside her on the pillow. He'd often wedged himself between the two of them when Lucy slept over. There was most likely an easy smile on her face as she dreamed about something pleasant._

_Ian was afraid to sleep. He was fully aware of the nightmares that would plague him. More than anything, he wished that she'd somehow trip and fall back in love with him. The two of them together were strong enough to move past it together. So then why weren't they? _

_With everything getting to him, Ian tried to sit up and get off the couch, but every time he attempted to, something pulled him back down. It was almost like a weight; the weight of his pain and angst keeping him down. He could feel his lungs begin to lose oxygen and suddenly, Ian began to quake with fear before everything went into total and utter blackness. _

**_Please wake me up, Lucy_**_, he thought before fading out._

* * *

Lucy could feel the mattress shaking underneath her light weight. With an early call the next morning for them both, she and Ian had called it a night fairly early. Her eyes fluttered open, first landing on the clock that blared a bright green from the Cabelvision box. It was only three in the morning.

Next, she looked to her right where Ian slept. He was visibly shaking, making her tear up. He'd been having nightmares recently, although she didn't know what was making his mind so unrest. Everything between them and Chris had been resolved. The older man stopped threatening to ruin their relationship when she raised the stacks, saying she would pursue legal action if he didn't stop.

A whimper, leading into a much larger sob escaped Ian's lips, his mind in utter torment. Not even his subconscious could make sense of what was happening. Lucy leaned forward and shook him lightly, but that didn't seem to do anything.

"Ian," she whispered, hoping her would hear her. The only response she got in the darkness of his bedroom was another cry.

"Ian, please wake up," Lucy begged, not wanting to see him in turmoil any longer. If the nightmares were about losing her, he had to know that she was right there beside him. Lucy shook him with her hand and continued to do so until Ian's eyes flew open.

Upon seeing her lying there next to him, Ian latched his arms around her and let out another tearful sob. Lucy reached a hand up to caress his jaw line, her eyes trying to search his for whatever was the source of his nightmare.

"What's wrong," she asked, softly, running a hand through his hair. Ian spent a few minutes trying to regain normal breath before answering.

"Nightmare." His arms wrapped tighter around Lucy as the thoughts were sent right back into his brain. The crippling pain, the burning; they both had been figments of his imagination, but felt so real at the same time. "You woke me up though. Just like I wished."

"What was it about, Hon?"

"Losing you. I'm pretty sure I died at the end from heartbreak." Ian's voice cracked here and there before contorting into another sob, clinging to her. Lucy held back her own tears, wanting to be the strong one in the situation. She needed to be anyways. It wouldn't do much good to have them both in tears.

"Listen to me; it was just a dream. You were only dreaming." Tilting his face up with the tips of her fingers, Lucy smiled briefly. "It's not going to happen; never in fact. It's taken up too long to get to this point and I'm not going to throw it all away."

Ian let out a large breath before adjusting them both so she was resting against his chest and he was in a more comfortable sleeping position, although he wasn't sure just how much sleeping he'd get done for the remainder of the night.

"You promise," he asked, holding her tightly.

"I promise. Now, let's just go back to sleep." Lucy smiled before pecking him lightly and curled into his side. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Ian responded, drifting off alongside her.


End file.
